1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of detecting an error caused by a current deviation between light source strings contained therein, and a display apparatus including the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a non-emissive LCD panel for displaying an image and a backlight assembly arranged under the LCD panel to supply light to the LCD panel. In general, the backlight assembly typically employs a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) as its light source. However, the CCFL may have drawbacks such as the use of a high voltage start-up voltage, a limited color reproducibility and the use of mercury (Hg) in its manufacturing.
However, an environmentally-friendly light emitting diode (“LED”) that has low power consumption and superior color reproducibility is spotlighted as a light source for a next-generation backlight assembly due to high energy prices and a recognition of the value of energy conservation.
When the LED is employed as a light source for a backlight assembly, the backlight assembly typically includes a plurality of light emitting groups connected to each other in parallel, and each group includes a plurality of LEDs connected to each other in series.